InFamous: Rewritten
by Wingah
Summary: Travelling back in time to stop the world's downfall, a boy lands in the year 2011 to stop a 500 foot tall conduit, The Beast. (Takes place and rewrites the events of InFamous 2, just before the finale of the game.) (Cover art by KuroNekoPalette)
1. (Fallen Traveller)

**_Hey so as it turns out the only inspiration I can muster is to re-write this story, because I'm very unhappy with how the original turned out. Enjoy._**

A swirling feeling twisted in his gut as he flew through the white, time-reel void. The boy flew through the emptiness, tears coming to his eyes as the color from his irises and pupils drained out into the same empty whiteness that surrounded him. Film reels of the last 27 years flew past him, pictures of the evil person who took over the world in his time.

In a even more disorienting turn, the boy flew out of of the portal into an ally of New Marias. He sat up, holding his head with a scowl. He growled, standing up. He looked into the window of the shop he landed next to, flinching at the blank whiteness of his eyes.

Looks like the team wasn't able to fix it after all.

He sighed, about to run a hand through his hair, before he stopped. He stared at the clunky metal glove that stopped him. Three circles were inset into the glove, connected by lines. He shook his head. He stepped out, looking around. It looked so.. Normal.

It worked.

That is, until a gunshot erupted near him, a bullet whizzing by him. His head flew towards the direction it came from.

A man in a orange military uniform stood, holding a shaking AK-47. He was screaming into his radio, "Y-YEAH, HE'S BACK."

Of course.

The Militia Man held his gun, shaking very badly. The boy only rolled his eyes. It wasn't visible, per say, but he did roll his eyes. He held up an arm, gloved hand outstretched. The militia man panicked, unleashing a flurry of bullets towards the boy. A drop of sweat streaked down the side of his head, the bullets suddenly slowing to a crawl, before stopping completely. He stepped around the bullets, before holding up his hand and blasting the Militia's head with a blur of white energy. Time went back to normal speed, and the Militia fell over, dead.

The boy grabbed the radio from the Militia, hitting the speaker button.

"A message to the Militia; Contact Cole MacGrath. Tell him that Roman wants to meet with him."

The same white energy starting coming off the radio, before rust began weathering it greatly. It aged centuries in seconds, buttons falling off, and the antenne snapping in half. Roman dropped it, leaving the radio a hollow, broken shell. Literally.

Roman disappeared into nothing.

Cole streaked across the telephone wire with ease, his eyebrows furrowed down in an unpleasant expression. He leapt off, landing in a roll, ending next to a stop sign on a street corner, right before his phone went off.

"What is it, Zeke?" Cole asked, casually scaling a nearby building.

"Uh.. Cole, we've got some bad news." Zeke began, his voice shaking. "A report to the militia just came in.. A man in a white hood using some sort of white energy powers just showed up."

Cole stopped in his tracks.

"What..? No, Zeke, he's dead. I killed him."

Zeke stayed silent for a moment. ".. I know, but if he did somehow come back-"

"Send me the location."

Zeke sent Cole the location that the man was spotted at. Cole gave him his thanks, before heading in the direction of the person in the white hood.

It can't be him. He has to be dead.

Cole grabbed onto the ledge of the building, leaping up, before using his electricity to hover a short time.

It can't.

As Cole's feet hit the ground, tossing up dirt into the air, he could feel the electricity crackling in the air. He let out an electromagnetic surge, searching the secluded alleyway for people. Nothing.

Small sparks of electricity crackled around his hands, his eyes darting around. He could be around any corner.

"Cole MacGrath."

Cole whipped around, firing a Magnum Bolt towards the sound of the voice. The bolt phased through harmlessly, and the boy vanished. Cole blinked, sweat beginning to congregate on his neck.

"What the Hell...?"

The boy sighed, Cole whipping around again, the lightning popping with the excess stress building in his veins.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, looking at the boy, whose eyes were closed, and he was leaning against a wall, his hands in his pockets. Despite him knowing that this person was much younger than Kessler (and even Cole himself), the white hoodie he chose to wear and the metal poking out from underneath his sleeve was putting Cole on edge. If he wasn't Kessler, than who was he?

"I'm Roman," The boy said quietly, "And I'm here to help you stop the Beast."


	2. (Delsin's World)

"... Help me stop the Beast?" Cole shook his head, turning around. "I already have a plan. You're wasting my time."

Roman's eyebrows furled. Of course this wouldn't be that easy.

"Your current plan won't work." Roman said, quietly walking to Cole. "The RFI will kill the Beast, yes, but you will die in the process, and kill anybody capable of defeating the threat that will take over the world."

Cole paused. His head partially back towards Roman. "What are you talking about?"

Roman stepped forward. Time to prove his worth. "I am from the future, Cole. After the Beast is defeated, the conduit gene is destroyed, eradicated from the world… But it resurfaces. Conduits begin being held in maximum security prisons, until a man named Delsin Rowe shows up."

Cole turned around fully, now interested.

"Delsin had a very unique power, Cole. He could touch any conduit, and take their power for his own usage."

Cole's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean-?"

Roman nodded. "After defeating the head of the prisons, Delsin had begun absorbing the powers of every conduit he could get his hands on. He became unstoppable.

"Eventually, he began hearing of Kessler, the man who travelled back in time. He, of course, desired this power, but you had eradicated his body nearly three decades before he had ever even considered time travel. But, by then, security footage of that day began circulating. Everyone knew the true identity of Kessler.

"By then, a team of people began rebelling against Delsin, although quietly. This was their chance. They had retrieved your body from the bottom of the ocean, and began sorting through your available abilities. They found the genes that would eventually given you time travel. They could only give it to somebody who didn't had an inactive conduit gene; I was the only one who fit the bill.

"They had equipped me with my glove-" he lifted his glove "-which would allow me to harness these powers, and give Delsin no chance to take them from me. We trained. I honed my powers. Delsin found us. I ran back in time, to here: Where I knew I needed to find you. To stop the Beast and make sure you live through doing it."

Cole became intensely quiet, thinking through the story in his head again. His eyes narrowed at Roman. "How are you going to stop the RFI from killing us all?"

Roman let out a relieved sigh. This was the easy part. "Technology progressed a lot in 30 years." He began, pushing a small part on the bottom of his glove. That part popped out, showing a compartment, made for carrying small things. Out of it, he pulled a flash drive. "I have the blueprints here. All we have to do is rewire a couple parts of the RFI, and give it the Beast's genetic code. Your friend Kuo should be able to provide that.

Roman held out the flash drive for Cole to take. Cole took it, putting it in his backpacks pocket.

"Thanks, Roman. But I have to ask-"

"The plague is coded in, too, Cole. It'll only kill the inactive conduit genes within the people infected. We're smarter than to accidentally kill off half the population."

"... Alright. Thanks." Cole said, throwing a lightning tether away, pulling himself up onto a nearby rooftop.

Roman watched him go, before sitting down in his little alleyway. Hopefully, hopefully, this all worked.


	3. (Fixed Times)

The Beast had finally attacked. A towering monster of a man that could destroy the world if not stopped. Roman had sat on the rooftop of the church, ready to leap in and help if need be.

He had watched as Kuo, Nix, and Cole fought off the monster. Cole just needed a minute or two, and this would all be over.

Roman watched as Cole finally got the RFI ready, charging it with everything he had. As the explosion of light went up, Roman's heart sped up. The RFI was probably one of the only things that could kill him, after all.

But, of course, that didn't happen. One moment, the monster was there, and the next, it was gone. The Beast had been eradicated, destroyed completely by all the excess power rerouted just to kill him.

Roman sighed, and let out a rare smile. This meant the future was fixed.. Right?

Roman opened his gloved hand, before, in a quick flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

Roman reappeared in the Akomish reservation, just north of Seattle. This was supposedly only a couple minutes before _he_ got his powers. Roman watched, silently, from the bushes.

A DUP truck, driving by the place where it crashed last time. But.. It didn't crash. Didn't budge. It just kept going, leaving the Tribe behind. _Thank God._

Roman sat back, resting. He had gotten no sleep ever since he gave Cole the plans for the RFI. In this timeline, his horrible future never happened. But that also meant he had no real place in the timeline. That this place had nowhere for him to go.

He opened his eyes. Maybe that was for the best. After all, maybe he could protect more than just this world?

As Roman opened his eyes, he had an idea. What if he made a team, comprised of people who knew what they could be up against? He had no experience, but if he was able to get people who _did.._

Roman stood, before holding his hand out. A portal opened, and he stepped through.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wingah here.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this quick little wrap-up for Infamous: Rewritten. It was always supposed to be a small little project, mostly to set up Roman and an Infamous timeline that still had Cole in it. Feel free to use it!**

 **I'd suggest reading my other stuff, like Wingahtale: Revamped, or my upcoming story on AO3: The Angelic Demon. :3**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, Favorite, Review, you know the drill. And, as always..**

 **Wingah Flies Away!**


End file.
